The present invention relates to user interface improvement, and in particular, to improving the efficiency of a user by presenting relevant application components.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The business user nowadays is facing various knowledge intensive tasks, which are performed in a heterogeneous application environment. On the one hand, this environment comprises common office applications (e.g., email, text processing software, presentation software, etc.) that are used for generic communication and authoring tasks. On the other hand, a crucial part of the working environment is formed by business applications (e.g., customer relationship management, enterprise resource planning, supply chain management, etc.) that are used for specific business tasks. A large amount of information is exchanged through the first type of applications resulting in actions in the second type of applications—e.g. emails are sent with important documents and trigger a task for generating a report, etc.